Haut les cœurs
by xAneurysm
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka savait que s'il continuait sur cette lancée, sa vie serait déjà toute tracée : une femme, deux beaux enfants, un crédit à rembourser, un costume dans lequel il aurait l'air d'un gland, un petit chien, et un coupé cabriolet. Or, sa vie prendra un chemin qu'il n'avait pas envisagé à cause de ses deux amis, Naruto et Sasuke. Il avait juste suffit d'une phrase. UA
1. Un bout de papier

**B**onjour, bonsoir ! -_keuwa, encore une nouvelle histoire_- Ahaah, je suis allée à un festival de musique il y a peu de temps et, sur l'une des scènes, j'ai découvert Fauve. J'ai eu du mal à accrocher au départ, et puis, j'ai vu l'euphorie qu'ils donnaient au public et ça a été un choc. Les paroles étaient belles, bien pensées et tellement vraies. Bref, je vous le recommande vivement. Donc, je disais... Mon esprit a commencé à cogiter et, en plein milieu du concert, au milieu de la foule en délire, j'ai eu une idée. Cette histoire. Elle est vulgaire, par moment. Il y aura certainement des scènes de sexes explicites. Enfin bon, pour ce dernier point, **je le préciserais en début de chapitre** et je m'arrangerais pour que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas les lire ne les lisent pas. Breeef, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, excusez les fautes, les oublis de mots,... Je corrige tout moi-même & il m'arrive de laisser des énormités.

**Prologue :** **K**iba Inuzuka savait que s'il continuait sur cette lancée, sa vie serait déjà toute tracée : une femme, deux beaux enfants -une fille et un garçon, pour la parité-, un crédit à rembourser, un costume dans lequel il aurait l'air d'un gland, un petit chien dont son épouse serait gaga et un coupé cabriolet. Or, lors d'une après-midi de Septembre en compagnie de ses deux amis, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa, le jeune homme verra sa vie prendre un tournant, un autre chemin qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Il avait suffit d'**une phrase** pour que son rêve de gamin revienne au galop et ne veuille plus jamais le quitter. Il avait suffit d'**une seule chanson** pour les propulser dans un autre univers. Il avait suffit d'**une femme** pour que leur monde prenne enfin un sens.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! L'image a été trouvé sur Tumblr & les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, un monsieur qui dessine drôlement bien.

.

.

.

* * *

**U**n stylo dans la bouche, Kiba Inuzuka écoutait d'une oreille distraite son cours d'économie. C'était d'un ennui. Recrachant son crayon, il étira ses bras jusqu'à faire craquer le haut de son dos puis, une de ses mains s'attarda dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de retomber lourdement sur sa table. Il soupira, las d'être aussi dans cet amphithéâtre.

« Il me fait un mal de chien, ce banc, bougonna-t-il. »

Son voisin de droite esquissa un rictus moqueur.

« T'es à la fac, vieux, pas dans ton lit avec ta copine. »

Kiba l'avisa, haussant les sourcils.

« J'ai pas de copine.  
- Avec ta main alors, c'est du pareil au même. »

Le brun ricana discrètement.

« J'm'appelle Kiba.  
- Suigetsu, répondit simplement l'autre.  
- Coloration ?, questionna-t-il en levant le regard sur sa chevelure argentée. »

Suigetsu roula des yeux, gardant tout de même son éternel sourire.

« Y'a que les nanas pour se faire des colorations.  
- T'as un vagin, donc. »

Kiba reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se retenir de rire.

« T'es vraiment con, rétorqua-t-il, amusé.»

Le brun leva les mains.

« Eh, tu t'es vendu tout seul.  
- Ouais. C'est de la vieillesse précoce.  
- ... Partout ?  
- Tu veux voir mon vagin ? »

Les épaules du jeune Inuzuka furent secouées de soubresauts, unique signe de son fou-rire silencieux. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il dut se faire violence pour ne laisser échapper aucun bruit. Il l'appréciait déjà, ce gars. Son répondant aussi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et les deux hommes furent les premiers à quitter l'amphithéâtre. Kiba n'avait absolument rien écouté à ce fichu cours d'économie et, naturellement, l'image de sa mère s'imposa à son esprit. Elle allait le tuer s'il ratait ses partiels. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle le laisserait juste dormir dans le jardin, sans eau ni électricité...

Kiba reçut alors une tape dans le dos et revint rapidement à la réalité.

« C'était sympa de te rencontrer, vieux. A la prochaine ! »

Suigetsu s'éloigna de lui, les mains dans les poches. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet, la porta à ses lèvres puis l'alluma. Machinalement. Marchant jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un vague sourire tandis que ses yeux clairs se fixèrent sur un nuage en forme de poisson. Il aimait bien le poisson. Surtout les sushis. Il avait faim, en fait. Alors qu'il regardait l'heure sur son cellulaire, un coup de poing dans son bras le fit lâcher son appareil et, comme tout bon portable bon marché, la batterie se disloqua du reste.

« Désolée, j'voulais pas que..., bredouilla une voix féminine.  
- Tu m'soules Katsumi, tu peux même pas imaginer, soupira-t-il en ramassant les morceaux de son portable.  
- Mon prénom n'a pas changé, c'est toujours Karin. »

Suigetsu se releva. Son regard s'attarda sur sa tenue, laquelle lui fit arquer un sourcil.

« Tu ressembles à une actrice porno, comme ça. Tes cheveux sont trop lisses, en plus. C'est laid.  
- Va chier, rétorqua rapidement la rouquine avant de tourner les talons, furibonde. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, soupira puis se décida, finalement, à la suivre. Cette fille allait le rendre dingue.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**K**iba, quant à lui, venait tout juste de passer les imposantes grilles de sa maison. L'ayant flairer depuis l'autre bout du jardin, Akamaru se rua sur lui, la queue battant l'air. Akamaru était un gros chien blanc, habituellement élevé pour surveiller les troupeaux dans les montagnes. Le brun l'avait trouvé attaché à un poteau, il y a maintenant une dizaine d'années et, s'ils avaient su qu'ils deviendraient aussi gros, sa mère l'aurait certainement donné à un refuge. Le chien se frotta contres les jambes de sa mère, le léchant parfois avant de filer à toute allure chercher son ballon. Kiba profita de ce cours instant de répit pour entrer dans sa maison. Il se déchaussa sous la véranda puis fit glisser la baie-vitrée.

« Je suis rentré, M'man ! cria-t-il.  
- Votre mère est à son cours de théâtre, lui répondit une voix. »

Kiba se pencha dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

« Oh, salut Tawny, salua-t-il poliment avant de monter dans sa chambre. »

Tawny était l'une des domestiques de la maison Inuzuka. Elle était américaine et n'était au Japon que depuis quelques années, ce qui expliquait, en partie, pourquoi certains de ses mots se trouvaient fortement accentués ou au contraire, mâchés. Le jeune homme trouvait que cela apportait de l'exotisme. Parfois, elle jurait dans sa langue natale. Mais, seulement lorsque la maitresse de maison était absente.

Une fois à l'étage, Kiba jeta son sac das sa chambre depuis le couloir. Il percuta son étagère et quelques livres s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le sol. Il grimaça en voyant ses partitions s'éparpiller mais ne les ramassa pas pour autant. Il le ferait ce soir, quand il rentrera.

Alors qu'il dévalait ses escaliers à toute allure, son téléphone vibra longuement dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Ouais, allô ? J'suis chez toi dans dix minutes.  
- Euh... Tu peux t'arrêter m'acheter du pain, par contre ? »

Kiba se stoppa brutalement.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

De l'autre côté du fil, il entendit son interlocuteur crier sur une autre personne.

« Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit qu'il voudrait pas ! ( Il se racla la gorge. ) Ahem. Je te rembourserais... Allez, Sasuke a tout bouffé comme un connard !  
- Ouais, ouais, je le ferais, soupira le brun.  
- Je t'aime, bébé.  
- Ta gueule. »

Une nouvelle fois, Kiba retourna dans la cuisine. Tawny s'y trouvait toujours, préparant certainement une tarte aux pommes pour le diner. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une haute queue de cheval et se mouvaient à chacun de ses gestes.

« Vous allez chez votre ami ?, questionna-t-elle sans relever la tête de son plan de travail. »

Kiba se sentait toujours gêné lorsqu'elle utilisait le mot 'ami'. Il connotait quelques de plus profond, plus intime.

« Euh, ouais. A ce soir. »

Le jeune homme descendit au garage, attrapa son casque, l'enfila rapidement puis enfourcha sa moto. Un de ces modèles imposants que son père lui avait offert pour ses vingt ans, il y a de cela deux ans. Malgré quelques éraflures, il devait avouer qu'il s'en était plutôt bien occupé.

La porte du garage et ainsi que les grilles s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Kiba tourna la clef et un vrombissement résonna au sous-sol. Il joua quelques instants avec son accélérateur, faisant chauffer le moteur avant de démarrer en trombe, laissant derrière lui une forte odeur d'essence. Kiba aimait la sensation de liberté que lui offrait sa moto. Il avait l'impression d'être invincible, d'être au-dessus de tout le monde, de ne faire qu'un avec la route. Il s'arrêta quelques instants à la boulangerie puis repartit de plus belle.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A**llongé nonchalamment sur le canapé, télécommande en main, Sasuke zappait continuellement.

« J'aime bien cette émission. »

Le ténébreux leva les yeux sur son ami et, le gratifia d'un mince sourire.

« Moi, pas, répondit-il simplement avant de changer une nouvelle fois. »

Le second soupira, se laissant tomber dans un pouf qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« Pourquoi tu restes pas dans ta maison de bourges ?  
- Parce qu'Itachi est rentré.  
- Et ? J'croyais que vous vous entendiez bien. En plus, ça faisait quatre mois qu'il était parti...  
- Il est en train de baiser sa copine dans toute la maison.  
- De faire l'amour putain, de faire l'amour ! »

Sasuke haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas où était la différence.

« C'est le même trou.  
- ... T'es dégueulasse. Ça m'étonne même pas que t'ai pas de copine. »

Le ténébreux ne répondit rien, plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait aimé. Il était vrai qu'à maintenant vingt-cinq ans, l'absence d'une vie sentimentale se faisait sentir, surtout lors de ces interminables repas de familles. La plupart de ses cousins étaient mariés, certains avaient des enfants en bas-âge. Son frère avait trouvé la bonne, il le savait, puisqu'elle était même conviée à ces repas. Et lui, il se retrouvait là, comme un con. On le mettait en bout de table parce qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres, parce qu'il ne parlait pas de préparatifs, mariage, bébé, nounou, crèche, doudou perdu. « _Oh, Yume est en train de faire ses dents ? La pauvre poucinette.. Et Anna est déjà en maternelle ? Oh, ça pousse vite à cet-âge là._ », « _Votre petit est a-do-ra-ble._ », « _Oh, tu l'as dessiné pour moi ? C'est vraiment trop mignon, je l'accrocherais dans ma chambre._ »

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Sasuke rêvait, c'était de se lever, d'attirer tous les regards sur lui et d'hurler qu'ils étaient totalement timbrés d'être aussi gaga de leur mioche, que ce bébé était laid, que ce gamin était un chieur comme il en avait rarement vu et que non, ce dessin n'était pas mignon. Un cercle plus ovale que rond avec quatre traits même pas fichus d'être droits, c'était moche. Et ça ne ressemblait à rien. Il aurait aimé avoir cette audace.

Des coups brefs mais forts le fit revenir sur Terre. Il remarqua alors que son ami ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés. Peu importe.

« J'suis aux toilettes, va ouvrir ! »

Sasuke s'exécuta avec une lenteur exagérée.

« Ah, salut Kiba. Cool, du pain. »

Kiba haussa les sourcils, toujours blasé par la fascination qu'avait le jeune homme pour le pain. Et les tomates. Il balaya l'appartement du regard.

« Naruto n'est pas là ?  
- Toilettes !  
- Il chie.  
- Tu m'gaves ! »

Sasuke ne s'éternisa pas longtemps debout. Il prit la baguette des bras de brun, arracha le quignon puis repartit s'installer devant le poste. Kiba claqua la porte et avança jusqu'à un tabouret de la cuisine. L'appartement de Naruto était loin d'être spacieux. Il était même tellement petit que le jeune Inuzuka s'était toujours demandé où il stockait son bordel habituel. Ce doit être pour cette unique raison qu'il n'avait jamais osé ouvrir l'un de ses placards, par peur d'être enseveli sous des tonnes d'affaires aussi inutiles qu'étranges. L'appartement comportait en tout trois pièces. La première, celle dans laquelle l'on arrivait après ouvert la porte faisait office de salon, salle à manger et cuisine. Enfin, cuisine... C'était tout juste si sa gazinière fonctionnait encore. D'ailleurs, il y avait une grande trace noire sur le carrelage, juste derrière, seul vestige -et souvenir- de la fois où Naruto avait voulu les impressionner en cuisinant un curry. Le fond de la poêle avait fondu et ils avaient failli appeler les pompiers. Finalement, ils s'étaient contenté de réchauffer des ramens au micro-ondes.

Le salon illustrait à lui-seul le manque de goût du blondinet. Les murs étaient, à l'origine, verts. Un soir d'été, Naruto les avait appelé, euphorique : il avait refait la déco et _« c'était à tomber_ ! » Sur un des murs, il s'était amusé à peindre une large ligne orange à l'horizontal. Sur le second, la ligne s'était transformée en vague. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Le troisième était devenu orange et le dernier aurait dû l'être aussi... Manque de pot -et c'était le cas de le dire-, le pot de peinture était vide. Mais attention il avait quand même pu peindre les deux tiers du mur, avait-il dit devant leurs mines décomposées. Un autre jour encore, il avait tenté de fixer une étagère. Cette dernière était droite, semblait tenir le choc, il n'y avait rien à redire. Du moins, de ce côté là. Les cloisons étaient tellement fines que les clous étaient ressortis de l'autre côté, juste au-dessus de son lit.

Sa chambre, à droite, était à l'image de son propriétaire. Crade, désordonnée, une épaisse couche de poussière sur sa table de nuit, des habits sales au sol, une boite de pâtes vide, trainant sous son lit depuis des mois... « _Mais tu comprends, j'ai mal au dos, j'peux pas me baisser, du coup..._ » Inutile de préciser qu'aucune fille n'avait mis les pieds ici depuis pas mal de temps, y compris sa meilleure amie, Sakura Haruno. En réalité, elle refusait de passer le pas de sa porte et de passer, ne serait-ce qu'une heure dans cette porcherie. Ça sentait le mâle, la transpiration, le renfermé, l'ado de seize ans qui découvre les joies du porno et ne sort plus de sa chambre.

A gauche de la pièce centrale, se trouvait la salle de bain. Petit, elle devait faire la taille des toilettes de Kiba. Une pauvre douche trônait tout au fond de la pièce, dans l'angle. La vitre, autrefois transparentes, étaient devenus quasiment opaques en raison des traces de gouttes d'eau blanches. La cuvette des toilettes étaient dévissée. Cela dit, il s'en fichait pas mal puisque : « _Je suis un homme, je pisse debout._ »

« Voilà, voilà !, chantonna alors ce dernier, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Yo Kiba ! T'as ramené le-... Putaaain, lâche mon pain Uchiwa ! »

La bouche pleine, Sasuke leva les mains, feignant l'innocence. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto pour lui arracher la baguette et la serrer contre lui. Alors qu'il allait s'en couper un morceau, un cri -très féminin- s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Il a mangé le quignon... murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
- Euh... C'est bien sympa, vos petites scènes de couples là, mais, vous m'avez fait venir juste pour que je vous achète du pain ? intervins soudainement Kiba, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors. »

Un rictus fendit les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

« On a truc pour toi, on pensait que ça te ferait plaisir. »

Le ténébreux se leva, fouilla dans sa poche arrière avant d'en ressortir une feuille de papier, pliée et usée. Le brun eut tout juste le temps de voir une clef de sol dessiné à l'encre de chine avant que Naruto l'attrape, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il fit mine de s'éventer avec.

« Deuxième année de lycée, internat, la veille d'un oral qu'on avait pas bossé. Il devait être... Minuit, quelque chose du genre. Il pleuvait, en plus, récita le blond. Tu t'en souviens ? »

N'y tenant plus, Kiba lui arracha des doigts, les mains tremblantes. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son cœur s'accéléra. Ses jambes auraient pu céder sous son poids s'il ne s'était pas adossé contre la porte d'entrée. Le rictus de Sasuke se transforma en un véritable sourire, sincère, franc, heureux. Naruto riait devant son air ébahi, les mains derrière la tête.

« On l'a retrouvé en rangeant mon placard, ajouta ce denier.  
- Je l'avais écrit pour Sakura..., commenta Kiba, la voix teintée d'une émotion non dissimulée. »

Ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains était précieux, tellement précieux qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le redonner à Naruto. Son ventre se tordit de bonheur. Il avait chaud, très chaud, une putain de bouffée de chaleur des plus agréable. Il y avait mis toute sa haine, tout son amour dans ces quelques mots. Naturellement, un sourire illumina son visage avant qu'il ne parte dans un fou-rire, lui aussi. Il se sentait soulagé, comme rarement il l'avait été. C'était comme si, durant toutes ses années, il avait eu un poids sur ses épaules, de plus en plus lourd au fil des jours et que, finalement, il s'envole, comme par magie. Il était bien. Étonnement bien.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A**haah, voilà pour ce tout premier chapitre ! J'aime le début, j'aime la fin mais je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite du milieu. Il manque quelque chose, je trouve. Peut-être des descriptions, des dialogues plus développés, je ne sais pas. Bref. Ça me fait énormément plaisir de réécrire sur Naruto, ça faisait tellement longtemps ! J'espère que les personnages ne se ressemblent pas, qu'ils n'ont pas tous le même caractère.

Merci d'avoir lu, cœur sur vous. -_sale kikoo_-


	2. Pour une nana

**Chapitre 1 : **Alors que la routine semble être en train de s'installer doucement dans le vie de Kiba, Naruto & Sasuke, ses deux meilleurs amis, lui remettent un bout de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné quelques phrases durant le lycée, pour Sakura.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! L'image a été trouvé sur Tumblr & les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, un monsieur qui dessine drôlement bien.

.

.

.

* * *

**I**l était là, sur son bureau. Il le narguait jour et nuit, allant même jusqu'à s'incruster dans ses propres songes. Kiba n'en pouvait plus, ce fichu papier allait le rendre dingue ! Et pourtant, il était tout bonnement incapable de s'en débarrasser, de le brûler à l'aide de son briquet ou, tout simplement, de le sortir de ses pensées. Comment deux pauvres phrases pouvaient avoir autant d'impact sur sa vie ? Exaspéré, le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains tandis qu'un râle de mécontentement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Quelques coups brefs contre sa porte le firent relever la tête.

« Ouais ? »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une jolie jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune et lisse. Malgré son âge avancé, Hana n'avait toujours pas quitté le cocon familial et semblait même vouloir s'y attarder encore quelques années. « _À quoi bon_, disait-elle. _Papa et Maman ont une immense fortune alors autant en profiter un maximum._ » Ce devait être pour ça que ses relations avec sa sœur ainée n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Parce qu'elle profitait de la gentillesse et de l'indulgence de ses parents, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Il y a quelqu'un en bas, pour toi, répondit-elle en donnant un coup de tête en direction de l'étage inférieur.  
- Ah bon ? »

Kiba ne masqua pas sa surprise. Ses amis lui avaient pourtant dit qu'ils n'étaient pas libres aujourd'hui, à moins que... Non, c'était impossible. Elle était en Australie à l'heure actuelle, pour sa mission humanitaire. Et elle lui manquait. A Naruto et Sasuke aussi, même s'ils ne le disaient pas explicitement, le brun voyait clairement leur regard s'illuminer dès qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Lorsque Kiba secoua la tête, mettant ainsi fin à ses pensées, Hana était déjà partie. Le jeune homme se leva et descendit dans le hall là où, visiblement, son invité l'attendait. Il était de dos et son caleçon rouge dépassant de son jean déteignait dans cette pièce aux allures chics. Il était l'imperfection parfaite.

« Suigetsu ? appela le brun, l'ayant reconnu à sa couleur de cheveux si unique. »

Suigetsu s'arracha de la contemplation d'un tableau qui devait valoir une bonne petite fortune. Peut-être même l'équivalent du salaire de sa mère... Durant quelques secondes, il avait pensé à le décrocher et de repartir avec, comme si de rien n'était.

« Eh, salut vieux. Tiens, c'est à toi ! »

Et, avant même que Kiba n'ait le temps d'assimiler sa phrase, l'argenté lui lança un objet qu'il réussit à rattraper in extremis.

« Comment tu-...  
- Bonne musique, coupa-t-il. Rolling Stone, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Beatles, Green Day. Classiques mais indémodables. Même des groupes féministes, ça m'a étonné. »

Le brun esquissa un mince sourire.

« Les paroles sont pas mal, se justifia-t-il. »

Un ange passa avant qu'Hana ne décide subitement de traverser le hall afin d'aller au salon, le tout en roulant des hanches. Kiba ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, agacé par le comportement immature de sa sœur. Suigetsu ne cilla même pas. La situation lui paraissait assez étrange, à vrai dire. D'autant plus que les brunes n'étaient pas son type.

« Tu veux monter ? proposa l'Inuzuka, jugeant qu'il serait mal poli de le renvoyer chez lui alors qu'il lui avait tout de même rapporté son Ipod.  
- Euh, ouais, pourquoi pas. »

L'argenté le suivit, son habituel air sûr de lui ayant laissé place à quelque chose de plus hésitant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, ici. Tout était si démesuré, si imposant. L'argent suait des murs. En montant les escaliers en marbre blanc, son impression de mal à l'aise se renforça. Il avait l'impression de piétiner des lingots d'or avec ses baskets qu'il avait eus durant des promotions extravagantes.

Le couloir était à l'image du reste de la maison. Les murs étaient blancs, recouverts de cadre de divers paysages, parfois de portraits. Le fait d'avoir voulu y mettre une pointe de décoration le rendait encore plus impersonnel, paradoxalement. C'était comme dans ces manoirs, où plusieurs meurtres avaient eu lieu et que les nouveaux propriétaires avaient voulu apporter de la fraicheur afin d'effacer ces mauvais souvenirs de la maison. Tellement de fraicheur qu'un long frisson le parcourut.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la chambre du brun. Ce fut comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour Suigetsu. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle devait faire au moins trois fois la sienne mais, le bordel régnant sur ses étagères lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas tellement différent des autres étudiants. L'argenté remarqua de suite le clavier ainsi que la guitare trônant dans un coin de la pièce. Un sourire nostalgique prit place sur son visage. Il jouait au piano dans une chorale, il y a de cela quelques années déjà. Après son départ de cette dernière, il n'y avait plus jamais touché. Son sourire devint amer, à cette pensée.

« Désolé pour... Hana. »

Suigetsu balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main.

« J'ai connu pire. »

Et Karin, la jolie rouquine de l'autre jour en faisait partie. En plus d'être étonnamment chiante -bien que pour une fille, c'était souvent le cas-, elle avait cette désagréable manie d'accompagner ses paroles de grands gestes. Un jour, son coude avait rencontré son nez et l'avait fait abondamment saigné. Ça, encore, il s'en fichait pas mal. Par contre, que son tee-shirt favori finisse à la poubelle en raison de la longue trace d'hémoglobine tout ça à cause d'une « _énoooorme araignée avec plein de yeux, de pattes et de poils !_ », c'était moins bien passé. Autant dire qu'il l'avait eu mauvaise plusieurs jours durant. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il s'était mis en tête d'exterminer tous les arachnides qui croisaient son chemin. Parce qu'un tee-shirt, ça coûtait quand même quinze balles.

« Tu joues de la musique ? questionna bêtement Suigetsu afin de relancer la conversation.  
- Ouais, ça m'arrive parfois. Ma mère et Hana préfèrent que j'en fasse quand elles ne sont pas là, ça les dérange. »

En réalité, sa génitrice ne supportait pas l'entendre jouer, persister dans ce domaine alors que les études, c'était plus sûr. C'était en partie à cause d'elle qu'il avait arrêté de croire en ses rêves de mioche, celui de devenir leader d'un populaire groupe de musique. L'envie de composer l'avait complètement abandonné et il ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à jouer, ressentant ce goût amer de la défaite dans la bouche. Tout le monde souhaite atteindre le même idéal : un bon boulot, un mariage solide, une femme aimante et des enfants adorables. Non. La société actuelle le dégoutait, le mariage le débectait, sa vie sentimentale avoisinait le zéro et les enfants lui filaient les jetons.

Suigetsu s'appuya contre le bureau de Kiba, les bras croisés. Son regard balaya le meuble avant de s'attarder sur un papier plié. La clé de sol avait retenu son attention. Tandis que le brun errait toujours dans ses pensées, le jeune homme coinça la feuille entre deux de ses doigts puis la porta à son visage. Avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se soupçonnait même pas, il la déplia soigneusement. Ce simple morceau de papier dégageait une aura assez étrange. Une attirance profonde et, paradoxalement, une peur de l'effleurer.

Au même moment, Kiba releva les yeux sur son invité. Il eut soudainement envie de s'élancer, de lui arracher le papier des mains et de le faire disparaitre à l'aide de son briquet. Mais, il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il passa une main évasive dans ses cheveux tandis que son coeur continuait de tambouriner férocement, gêné et anxieux et l'idée que l'argenté lise ces quelques mots. Suigetsu posa ses pupilles d'un bleu profond sur Kiba.

« Pour une nana, hein.

- Ouais, une nana, répéta-t-il à voix basse.

- Et ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté là ? Y'a à peine trois phrases, c'pas comme ça que tu vas l'impressionner. »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il n'avait jamais voulu impressionner Sakura. Il avait juste souhaité qu'elle se détende un peu et qu'elle cesse de gueuler sur Naruto et lui.

« Je sais. Mais, elle est déjà partie.

- Et si elle revenait ? »

Kiba se figea face à cette question, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour et ses yeux s'écarquillant. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi... Sakura semblait être partie depuis tellement longtemps, des lustres, qu'il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle n'avait été qu'un doux rêve, une chimère. Si elle revenait... Elle rapporterait la joie et le sourire qu'elle avait lâchement volés à ses amis. Elle aiderait Naruto à ranger son appart', aussi, non sans l'incendier continuellement qu'il vivait dans une déchetterie. Elle inscrirait Sasuke à des Speed Dating, juste pour pouvoir rire de lui, sans arrière-pensée.

« Elle reviendra. Elle me l'a promis. »

Suigetsu parut décontenancé par sa réponse mais, il se reprit bien vite.

« Tu devrais écrire la suite. J'imagine qu'elle serait contente de le lire quand elle reviendra, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple proposition. »

Le regard de Kiba s'illumina soudainement tandis qu'il défigurait le jeune homme comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. La même excitation qu'il avait ressentie chez Naruto reprit le dessus, face à tous ses autres sentiments. Sa mère le tuerait, si elle découvrait qu'il composait de nouveau. Hana aussi, n'ayant aucune personnalité et voulant rester dans les faveurs de Tsume. Mais, c'était un risque à prendre. Pour sa passion. Pour son amour de la musique. Pour sa volonté de vouloir laisser une trace dans ce monde. Pour Sakura, tout simplement.

Suigetsu nota son changement de comportement. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses traits en voyant qu'il arborait le même engouement, la même excitation que lui, lorsqu'il laissait courir ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**I**l devait être quatorze heures et, fidèle à lui-même, Sasuke zappait continuellement, s'arrêtant sur quelques programmes qui semblaient l'intéresser avant de changer rapidement. Les volets à moitié fermés, laissant à peine passer un filet de lumière et uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que le ténébreux ne comptait pas sortir de la journée. Néanmoins, il dut revoir ses plans lorsqu'il entendit son ainé, Itachi, gueuler que quelqu'un l'attendait, en bas. Il soupira, las. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir dit à tous ses amis qu'il n'était pas libre aujourd'hui, afin qu'on ne le dérange pas.

Quand il arriva dans le hall, se grattant négligemment le cou, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un nouveau soupir. Eh merde. C'était Ino et, elle ne faisait pas réellement partie de son cercle d'amis. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prévenu.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme débordait de joie mais, cette fois-ci, elle semblait, littéralement, surexcitée. Dans ses grands yeux bleus, une lueur scintillait, inquiétant Sasuke plus qu'autre chose. Son regard descendit ensuite sur le sac à main qu'elle tenait contre elle. A cette vision, il blêmit. Ino ne sortait ce sac que pour deux occasions : les soirées huppées et les soldes. C'était les soldes. Dans son magasin préféré, en plus, et il avait complètement oublié.

« Eh meeerde. »

La grande blonde ne s'offusqua pas.

« 'Suke, tu m'avais promis de m'accompagner... »

La garce. Il se frotta les yeux, se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il avait conclu un pacte avec elle. Ino savait qu'elle avait fait mouche. Il y a quelques mois, elle et lui s'étaient rencontrés dans un parc, alors qu'elle s'amusait avec sa petite cousine. Cette dernière avait trébuché aux pieds de Sasuke. Ino était accourue, paniquée à l'idée qu'elle ait pu se faire mal. Leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés et la blonde en avait tressailli. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi, avec autant d'intensité. Ils étaient restés en contact et, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraitre, il l'avait invitée à assister à un repas de famille avec lui. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, il lui avait expliqué et elle avait ri. D'un rire cristallin, le même que celui de Sakura. Elle avait accepté, il avait souri et un lien s'était tissé, naturellement.

Sasuke faillit lui demander pourquoi il devait l'accompagner mais il se ravisa, parce que « _Tu es un homme, un vrai et que tu peux porter plus de sacs que moi._ »

« J'm'habille et j'arrive. »

Et Ino jubila.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**U**ne cigarette consumée dans la main et une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappant de ses fines lèvres, Suigetsu se détendait comme il le pouvait. Il était mieux là, dehors, assis à même le macadam plutôt qu'à l'intérieur à faire les cent pas en attendant que la bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ne tombe. D'un geste rageur, il lança son filtre au loin avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ses yeux le picotèrent brutalement. Il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer mais, il n'en fit rien, retenant à grande peine les larmes couler. Par fierté, par orgueil, par principe. Peut-être parce qu'il avait entendu dire qu'un homme se devait d'être fort, qu'il ait cinquante ou sept ans. Sûrement parce que c'était son père qui lui avait dit ça, lorsqu'il s'était fracturé le bras en faisant du vélo.

« Suigetsu ? appela une voix féminine. »

Il releva vivement la tête. Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge nouée tandis que quelques sons ne rimant à rien butèrent contre ses lèvres.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant lui puis posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Elle baissa quelques instants son regard nacré, hésitante, à la recherche de paroles réconfortantes. Mais elle ne dit rien et passa ses bras autour du jeune homme. Parfois, les gestes primaient sur la parole. Naturellement, Suigetsu enroula les siens autour de sa fine taille, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle avait une odeur fruitée lui rappelant les couleurs et la chaleur de l'été.

« Tout le monde a des faiblesses et, il n'est pas bon de garder ça pour soi, déclara-t-elle dans un doux murmure. »

Elle sentit la prise de l'argenté se raffermir puis, un sanglot étouffé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un triste sourire tandis qu'elle s'évertuait de répéter en boucle que tout allait bien se passer.

.

.

.

* * *

**B**onjour, bonsoir ! Le second chapitre est enfin en ligne et j'espère qu'il était à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Suigetsu est beaucoup présent ici et la prochaine fois, ce sera au tour de Sasuke & Naruto. Comme vous avez pu le constater, deux personnages féminins font leur entrée : Ino ainsi qu'une inconnue. J'imagine que vous l'avez tous reconnu, neh ? L'histoire étant centrée sur Kiba, à partir du quatrième chapitre, tout gravitera réellement autour de lui. Je dirais que, pour le moment, ce n'est qu'une façon de présenter les personnages tout en ne laissant pas l'Inuzuka de côté. Je suis navrée pour ceux qui aiment Hana mais, j'avais envie d'en faire une enfant gâtée. & Je fais pleurer Suigetsu, _gosh_ ! -évite les pierres- J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu puisque, moi-même, je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. & Vous savez quoi ? Je sais même comment elle se terminera, si c'est pas beau ça, ahaah ! **Et, quel(s) personnage(s) souhaitez-vous voir mis plus en avant, dans le prochain chapitre ?**

Merci d'avoir lu, cœur sur vous.


	3. Clé de sol

**Précédemment : **Alors que la routine semble être en train de s'installer doucement dans le vie de Kiba, Naruto & Sasuke, ses deux meilleurs amis, lui remettent un bout de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné quelques phrases durant le lycée, pour Sakura. Peu de temps après, Suigetsu tombe sur ce bout de papier et fera renaitre en Kiba sa passion pour la musique.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! L'image a été trouvé sur Tumblr & les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, un monsieur qui dessine drôlement bien.

.

.

.

* * *

**LIME DANS LE PREMIER PARAGRAPHE /!\**

Les stores tirés, la petite pièce baignait dans une étrange lumière bleue presque aussi sombre que la pénombre elle-même. Karin rejeta sa flamboyante chevelure en arrière, la faisant ainsi claquer contre son dos nu et moite tandis que les traits de son visage se crispèrent, comblée par le plaisir que lui offrait son partenaire. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ses soupirs se transformèrent en de véritables gémissements. L'extase était telle qu'elle aurait été tout bonnement incapable de décliner son propre nom si une tierce personne le lui aurait demandé. Se consumant de plus en plus, le feu qui ravageait son bas-ventre finit par exploser, sa respiration se bloquant quelques instants. Son corps trembla, en proie à un orgasme dévastateur alors qu'un ultime cri s'échappa de sa bouche fleurie avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber aux côtés de son partenaire, le souffle irrégulier. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Karin ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, naïvement.

« On avait dit que c'était la dernière fois.  
- Je sais. On le dit à chaque fois, répondit-elle, soudainement moins enthousiaste. »

Il n'ajouta rien, sachant qu'ils avaient exactement la même discussion à chaque fois. Elle soupira puis quitta, à contrecœur, la tiédeur de ses draps, ramassant au passage ses habits éparpillés. La jeune femme ne se soucia guère de la vue qu'elle offrait à son amant en se baissant ainsi. La bulle avait éclaté, ses pieds avaient retrouvés la terre ferme et leur court moment de complicité s'était envolé. Peu importe, elle avait mieux à penser. Alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain, elle rouvrit la porte quelques secondes après, passant sa tête dans l'embrasure.

« Suigetsu ? »

Il ouvrit un œil.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes, mon père rentre bientôt. »

L'argenté ne rétorqua rien. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dehors et, ne put s'empêcher de bailler. Il aurait préféré rester une petite heure encore à roupiller tranquillement. Le lit de la rouquine était beaucoup plus confortable que le sien et son dos lui faisait nettement moins mal. Peut-être qu'elle accepterait d'échanger son matelas... Suigetsu plongea les mains dans ses poches avant d'en ressortir son portable. Trois appels manqués. De sa mère, en plus. Il soupira, remettant le cellulaire à sa place initiale. A quoi bon, elle lui parlerait tout à l'heure, à son retour : il comptait d'abord rendre à son voisin de classe, son Ipod. Quoiqu'il aurait pu le revendre et s'acheter de nouvelles chaussures...

.

.

.

**Q**uelques jours plus tard.

« Eh, Suke, passe-moi ton portable. »

Sasuke reposa ses baguettes dans son bol de nouilles puis s'essuya le coin des lèvres à l'aide de sa serviette. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Naruto, ce dernier se grattant la joue, gêné face à sa question muette.

« Parce que j'ai appelé Sakura, l'autre jour et j'pensais pas que ça couterait autant d'appeler à l'étranger. Pourtant, j'ai pris le forfait que tu m'avais dit, hein ! Celui où on peut appeler n'importe où sans payer mais nan, ça m'a couté un bras. J'sais pas, peut-être que l'Australie, c'est trop loin ou que les Australiens ont besoin d'argent pour rembourser leurs dettes... Quoiqu'un jour, j'ai appelé en Angleterre et j'ai rien payé pourtant, ils sont en faillite aussi. La p'tite dame était sympa, en plus. »

Durant de longues secondes, le ténébreux considéra son ami, dans un silence des plus pesants. Mal à l'aise face à son regard perçant, le blond commença à s'agiter sur son futon, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire de travers. Une partie de sa famille était peut-être Australienne et il avait touché son orgueil en les rabaissant subtilement... Non. Personne dans sa famille n'était blond aux yeux bleus ou bien n'avait touché un surf de sa vie. Les Uchiwa ressemblaient à des clones, ils étaient même devenus lassant à regarder tant leur manque d'originalité était cruel.

A part Tante Honorine qui, en plus d'avoir un prénom peu commun, possédait un goût poussé pour les mauvaises choses ce qui ne manquait jamais de les faire rire, lui et Kiba. Bien qu'extrêmement poli, ce dernier n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer qu'ils avaient retrouvé la mère biologique de Naruto en pénétrant pour la première fois dans sa maisonnette, au sud de Konoha. Le blond l'avait mal prit, maugréant que « _jamais j'aurais empaillé mon perroquet pour le suspendre sur une petite balançoire au-dessus des toilettes parce que, comme Sasuke est grand, il aurait été bloqué par cette vue affreuse et aurait certainement pissé à côté._» L'Inuzuka avait pouffé discrètement, imaginant que si Naruto n'avait pas eu quelques soucis au dos, il aurait tout à fait été capable d'accrocher quelque chose d'aussi immonde au-dessus des _waters_.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas simplement dit que t'avais plus de crédit ? Et depuis quand tu sais dire autre chose que _boobs_ en anglais ?  
- Eh ! s'exclama-t-il en lui lançant sa serviette, ses joues se teintant de rouge. Y'a des gens dans le box d'à côté ! Et je n'suis pas aussi nul que ça.  
- Ben voyons, rétorqua Sasuke sur un ton sarcastique.  
- Bon, tu m'le files ? »

Feignant la mauvaise volonté, il lui tendit son portable avec une lenteur exagérée. Naruto le fusilla du regard, excédé par son comportement de gamin.

« Deux-cents messages ? T'es bien bavard avec cette Ino... Je rêve où vous vous envoyez des cœurs ? DEGOUTANT. (Il fit mine de vomir. )  
- Va t'faire foutre !  
- Raah, fais pas la tête, j'rigolais ! C'que tu peux être chiant en ce moment. T'as tes règles, c'est ça ? »

L'Uchiwa ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter ses paroles. Il récupéra son cellulaire puis le posa le plus loin possible de son ami.

« Hm... Naruto ? »

L'appelé cessa d'embêter Sasuke et concentra son attention sur le nouvel arrivant, Ichiraku. Ce dernier était l'humble propriétaire du petit restaurant ainsi que l'un des cuisiniers. Il excellait derrière les fourneaux et le blond, son plus fidèle client, n'avait jamais tari d'éloges à son sujet.

« Ton ami et toi faites beaucoup de bruit et gênez les autres clients. Il y a des couples venus avec leurs enfants, tu comprends ?  
- Oh euh, on est désolés, on parlera moins fort, s'excusa-t-il platement. »

L'homme lui sourit doucement, sachant qu'il tiendrait sa parole puis, il les quitta. C'est alors que, posé négligemment sur la table, le portable de Sasuke vibra plusieurs fois. Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent du regard avant de se ruer sur ledit objet. Naturellement, ce fut le ténébreux qui le saisit en premier, plantant au passage ses ongles dans la chair de Naruto.

« Oh, pardon, j'espère que je n't'ai pas trop fait mal, minauda-t-il d'un ton faussement désolé.  
- Je n'ai rien senti, grimaça-t-il. ( Il donna un coup de tête en direction du portable. ) Alors ?  
- C'est Kiba. Il l'a fini. »

L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils.

« Fini quoi ? J'ai reçu la même chose y'a une heure. »

Ils se consultèrent du regard, silencieusement. Parfois, la complicité était telle que les mots devenaient inutiles. Des multitudes d'émotions, de paroles muettes, de non-dits dansaient dans nos pupilles, jour après jour. Notre exaspération était trahie par un simple roulement des yeux, les globes oculaires injectés de sang montraient qu'on avait passé une rude soirée tandis que l'étrange flamme scintillant au fond de notre regard valait toute la joie et le bonheur du monde.

Sasuke laissa quelques billets sur la table avant qu'ils ne quittent le restaurant pour se rendre à son véhicule. Il n'était pas si tard que ça pourtant, la température avait déjà bien baissé. Naruto se frictionna les bras signe que l'automne était bien présent. Alors que ce dernier allait ouvrir la portière côté passager, il lâcha une exclamation :

« Pouaaah ! T'as rayé toute ta carrosserie !  
- C'est Itachi, rétorqua-t-il, froissé.  
- Le résultat est le même. »

La demeure Inuzuka ne se situait qu'à une dizaine de minutes de Chez Ichiraku, lorsque la circulation était bonne. Konoha n'était pas une ville importante du Japon, telle que Suna ou Kumamoto mais, l'un des axes majeurs du pays la traversait. Dans ces moments-là, Sasuke klaxonnait souvent, qualifiant les autres conducteurs de _touristes_. **Le parfait connard au volant**, commentaient ses amis. Naruto se demandait d'ailleurs toujours comment il avait réussi à obtenir son permis. Il avait du séduire la mono', c'était la seule explication plausible.

« C'était rouge, fit-il remarquer lorsqu'ils dépassèrent un feu tricolore.  
- On était seul au carrefour. »

Le blond appuya sa tête contre la vitre, blasé par sa réponse. La circulation étant peu dense, il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour arriver devant la maison de Kiba. Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de sonner et ouvrit la grille, entrant d'un pas de conquérant. Le jeune Uzumaki fut nettement plus sur la réserve, jetant des coups d'œils autour de lui. Akamaru lui filait une trouille bleue et, rien que le fait de l'imaginer arriver en courant vers lui le terrifiait. Presque inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de son ami. L'Uchiwa fit abstraction de son attitude jusqu'à arriver sous l'unique fenêtre éclairée. Il s'agenouilla, joignit ses mains et lui fit un signe de tête. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai pas confiance. »

Sasuke roula des yeux.

« Ce sera pas une très grande chute, t'façon.  
- J'ai le dos fragile.  
- Eh bah tu t'arrangeras pour tomber sur le ventre ! »

Naruto hésita encore quelques instants puis, posa finalement son pied sur les mains jointes du ténébreux avant de se hisser jusqu'à la fenêtre. Malheureusement, ce dernier lâcha une exclamation de dégoût au contact du chewing-gum collé sous sa semelle avant de retirer rapidement ses mains pour les essuyer sur son jean. Tout se passa très vite pour le blond qui eut juste le temps de s'agripper au rebord, les pieds dans le vide. Mais, le rebord n'étant pas très large, il ne tint que quelques secondes avant que ses mains ne glissent et ne le fassent tomber lourdement sur le dos.

« Ma colonne vertébrale vient de se briser, gémit-il dans un murmure de souffrance.  
- On avait dit que tu tomberais sur le ventre. T'es con. »

Il y eut alors du mouvement en haut. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et Kiba apparut plus perplexe qu'inquiet par tout ce raffut. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Après avoir haussé les sourcils, il jugea bon de ne poser aucune question. Souvent, la réponse le dépassait.

« J'arrive, déclara-t-il simplement. »

Le brun revint à sa fenêtre avec sa guitare soigneusement rangée dans sa pochette. Sasuke poussa du pied les jambes du soi-disant blessé, ignorant ses gémissements, et attrapa l'instrument. Kiba enfila une veste, éteignit la lumière autour de laquelle gravitaient moucherons, moustiques et autres nuisibles ruinant le sommeil par leurs rondes infernales puis sauta de sa fenêtre, retombant sur ses pieds. Il avait fait le mur tellement de fois étant plus jeune que désormais, son corps accusait la chute, sans désagréments.

« Allez le malade imaginaire, debout, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la main. »

Naruto marmonna quelques jurons tout en se relevant.

« Au parc ? proposa Sasuke.  
- Comme toujours.  
- Mais... Il fait nuit, intervint le blond, marchant à leurs côtés.  
- Et ? T'as peur de te faire bouffer par un monstre ? Personne ne voudrait de toi, ricana le ténébreux.  
- Eh ! s'insurgea-t-il. C'est pas ce que j'voulais dire.  
- Alors tais-toi. »

Tout le long du trajet, l'Uzumaki resta en retrait, vexé par ses paroles. En temps normal, cela l'indifférait, il feignait d'être offusqué. Leur relation avait toujours été ainsi. Mais, il était fortement déconseillé de les laisser ensemble plus d'une journée sous peine d'avoir un meurtre sur les bras en très peu de temps. Kiba appelait ça l'amour vache ce qui faisait grimacer les deux énergumènes.

Étonnamment, le parc de Konoha était ouvert jour et nuit étant donné qu'aucune grille ne l'entourait. Il fallait aussi ajouter qu'il n'offrait rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est quelques jeux pour enfants tels qu'une structure avec toboggans en forme de bateau, une tyrolienne mais également, les incontournables balançoires. Quand il était gamin, Naruto passait des journées entières à jouer à la tyrolienne. C'était d'ailleurs ici-même qu'il avait rencontré Sakura lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore dix ans. Elle habitait dans l'immeuble juste en face. « Ouaaah, t'as trop d'la chance ! » lui avait-il dit un jour en apprenant qu'elle pouvait y jouer jusqu'à tard le soir. Elle avait simplement ri en lui tapant doucement l'épaule.

Les trois garçons s'installèrent en cercle sur le terrain de rugby qui faisait aussi office de terrain de football. En réalité, un immense rectangle blanc avait été dessiné à la peinture sur l'herbe tandis que deux immenses poteaux traversés à l'horizontal par une barre avaient été posé de chaque côté du terrain. Et, c'était tout. Naruto s'était foulé un nombre incalculable de fois la cheville sur ce terrain. Kiba se racla la gorge

« Bon. Comme vous le savez, j'avais écrit ça pour Sakura. ( Il agita le papier avant de le poser au centre du cercle. ) Et, avec le temps, y'a pas mal de paroles qui sont devenues illisibles.  
- C'est pas si vieux que ça, commenta le blond.  
- Sept ans.  
- Ah oui, quand même.  
- J'en ai réécrit d'autres, reprit-il. Avec une nouvelle mélodie. »

Alors que Sasuke et Naruto se chamaillaient pour lire en premier les paroles, Kiba sortit sa guitare, se mit en tailleur et commença à l'accorder. Il joua quelques notes dans le vide puis, frappa trois coups contre la caisse de son instrument. Les premières notes retentirent, les deux autres se turent. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il planchait dessus. Depuis que Suigetsu le lui avait suggéré, pour être précis. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une après-midi pour écrire les paroles mais, la musique avait pris plus de temps. Il avait cherché la perfection, quelque chose qui retranscrirait ses émotions. Il voulait une cassure pour le refrain, que ce soit soudainement plus optimiste, avec cette pointe d'espoir qui fait qu'un homme peut surmonter n'importe quel obstacle. Sakura n'avait pas quitté ses pensées, cette chanson lui était toujours dédiée. Elle décrivait cette amitié si extraordinaire, ce lien qui subsiste toujours malgré la distance, cette promesse qu'ils se retrouveront un jour. Les dernières notes résonnèrent.

Kiba glissa un regard inquiet sur ses amis et, devant leur air hébété, il hésitait entre être satisfait ou non.

« Putaaaaain ! lâcha finalement Naruto. Bon Dieu, depuis l'temps qu'on rêvait que tu recommences à écrire des chansons ! Enfin bordel, ça fait tellement du bien ! rit-il. »

Soulagé, le brun se joignit à son rire. Oui, ça faisait du bien. C'était tellement enivrant de rejouer, de composer, d'écrire de nouveau.

« Bah, 'Suke, tu dis rien ? s'enquit le blond, calmé. »

Sasuke s'arracha de sa contemplation de l'herbe, alors que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

« Tu peux la rejouer ? J'aime bien le refrain. »

Kiba ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois et joua de nouveau sous les applaudissements et sifflements de Naruto. Ils reprirent le refrain ensemble dans l'insouciance et la joie la plus totale. _Haut les cœurs, haut les cœurs !_ Elles résonnaient. _On peut encore se parler, se toucher, se voir._ C'était vrai, à l'époque. _Haut les cœurs, haut les cœurs, haut les cœurs !_ Encore une fois. _Il faut s'dire des belles choses qu'on gardera pour plus tard._ Et ils l'avaient fait. _Haut les cœurs, haut les cœurs, haut les cœurs ! Approche-toi de moi, sers-moi fort, avant qu'on se sépare. Avant qu'on se sépare._

Hormis ces incessants _haut les cœurs_, celles du refrain étaient les seules paroles qui avait résisté au temps, sur ce vieux papier.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Au même moment en Australie, Sakura Haruno reçut un message du brun. Elle secoua la tête, légèrement exaspérée -et désespérée- par le fait qu'elle lui avait demandé des dizaines de fois, au bas mot, de ne pas la contacter ainsi. Les mails étaient gratuits alors pourquoi ne pas les utiliser ? « _Je l'ai fini, ta chanson. (C'était un cas d'extrême urgence là, non ?) Reviens vite, il manque une femme qui gueule tout l'temps dans nos vies._ » Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, touchée malgré elle par ses quelques mots.

« Mmh... Sakura ? appela une voix endormie.  
- C'est rien, rendors-toi, répondit-elle avec douceur. »

Elle entendit les draps se froissant suivi d'un soupir puis, plus rien. Il s'était rendormi à une vitesse hallucinante. A peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard, son portable vibra une nouvelle fois. « _Regarde la Lune._ » Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise par cette étrange requête mais, contre toute attente, s'exécuta quand même. La rose écarta les rideaux, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'appuya contre le rebord. Le ciel était dégagé et la Lune était pleine. « _C'est fait._ » envoya-t-elle.

Le troisième message qu'elle reçut lui serra le cœur. Elle se sentait mal, oppressée, terriblement seule malgré la compagnie de son petit-ami, derrière elle. Parfois, pleurer faisait du bien, même si ce n'était que quelques larmes. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Konoha, il y a de cela quelques années, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que d'être éloignée de ses amis lui pèserait autant. Ils lui manquaient, c'était certain mais, elle avait fait ce choix de vie et elle devait l'assumer. D'un revers de main, elle essuya ses larmes avant de rejoindre son compagnon dans son lit. Elle passa son bras au travers de son torse et se serra contre lui, refoulant ses pleurs. Il fallait aller de l'avant sans renier son passé. C'était ça, la clé du bonheur.

Naruto n'avait jamais aimé les salles d'attentes. Déjà, parce qu'il fallait attendre. La deuxième cause était qu'il fallait attendre avec d'autres personnes. Des vieilles personnes qui toussaient à en recracher leurs poumons toutes les minutes, des enfants ne tenant pas en place et des mères braillant sur eux. Souvent, il tombait avec ces trois types de personnes, en même temps. Ça le rendait dingue. Surtout que les magazines qui étaient étalés sur la table basse avaient au moins dix ans et puaient le renfermé.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était légèrement différent. Évidemment, il était encore une fois tombé avec ces mêmes personnes insupportables. A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il mettait pour la première fois les pieds dans un hôpital. Il était aussi nerveux que lorsqu'Akamaru menaçait de surgir de n'importe quel côté.

Une petite heure plus tard, une jeune infirmière arriva, une petit tablette entre les mains. Elle tira un stylo de la poche de sa blouse tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes de son document.

« Mr Uzumaki ? »

Le blond se leva et en profita pour reposer un vieux numéro d'un magazine. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire avant de replonger sur sa feuille.

« Veuillez me suivre, le Dr. Hyuuga vous attend. »

Docilement, Naruto la suivit. En chemin, il rencontra un jeune homme se baladant dans les couloirs avec sa poche de sang suspendue à un portique. Il eut un haut-le-cœur en imaginant la poche céder, les tuyaux s'arrachant violemment de son bras et les murs repeints d'un rouge criard. Pouah. Répugnant. Finalement, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant une porte entrouverte où était inscrit sur une plaquette : _Dr Hinata HYUUGA ; Masseur Kinésithérapeute_. L'infirmière frappa avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Naruto entra, mal à l'aise. La porte se referma juste derrière lui.

Avec un doux sourire, Hinata l'invita à s'installer en face d'elle.

« Mr Uzumaki, c'est bien cela ? ( Il acquiesça. ) Vous avez des douleurs au dos, n'est-ce pas ? Décrivez-les moi.  
- Euh... Eh bien... J'ai mal, quoi, rit-il nerveusement en se grattant la joue.  
- Vous avez mal tout le temps ? Ou bien c'est lorsque que vous faites tel ou tel geste ?  
- Quand je me baisse, surtout.  
- Et les douleurs, elles sont centrées où, précisément ?  
- ... En bas du dos, j'imagine.  
- Bien. »

La docteure reposa son stylo, fit le tour de son bureau puis proposa à Naruto de s'allonger sur le lit. Le blond cligna des yeux, bluffé par tant de professionnalisme par un petit bout de femme comme elle. Alors qu'il allait s'exécuter, Hinata l'arrêta. Elle pointa du doigt son haut, un mince sourire aux lèvres. L'espace de quelques instants, une image d'elle et lui s'imposa à son esprit avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Mon Dieu, il devenait aussi grave que Sasuke ! Il enleva sa veste ainsi que son tee-shirt puis s'allongea sur le dos. La jeune femme appuya sur ses deux épaules.

« Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger, taquina-t-elle gentiment. Retournez-vous, s'il vous plait. »

Il était clair que le blond n'en menait pas large en ce moment même alors, lorsqu'il sentait ses fines mains parcourir la courbe de son dos, il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

« Le bas de votre dos forme un creux, en réalité, expliqua-t-elle. Ce qui fait que lorsque vous êtes couché sur le dos, cette partie ne touche pas le matelas et c'est certainement à cause de ça que vous vous réveillez certains matins avec des douleurs. Remettez-vous sur le dos. ( Elle passa sa main dans l'espace entre le bas de son dos et le lit. ) Vous voyez ? Par contre, si vous levez les jambes comme ceci. ( Elle mit son bras sous ses genoux, et fit glisser ses pieds plus près de son bassin. )  
- Ah oui, ça fait carrément du bien.  
- C'est parce que le vide est comblé. Vous dormez souvent sur le ventre, pas vrai ?  
- Euh, j'imagine.  
- Ça creuse d'autant plus le bas de votre dos. Placez-vous devant le miroir, juste là. »

Naruto se leva et vint se mettre à l'endroit indiqué. Hinata posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le fit pivoter de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve de profil. Une nouvelle fois, elle dessina la courbe de son dos.

« Vous voyez ? »

Il hocha la tête, les mots bloqués dans la gorge tandis que la jeune femme repartit s'installer derrière son bureau.

« Je vais vous proscrire une ordonnance ainsi qu'une dizaine de séances de kinésithérapie. »

Une fois habillé, Naruto revint s'asseoir, se triturant les mains. En réalité, il s'était attendu à pire. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il tomberait sur un vieux aux mains moites et à la voix chevrotante. « _Parce que y'a toujours des vieux, dans les hostos._ » Hinata lui tendit l'ordonnance puis l'accompagna poliment jusqu'à la porte. Au moment de se serrer la main, un coup de jus les fit sursauter. Le jeune homme rit légèrement tandis qu'elle esquissait un sourire gêné. Un beau sourire, pensa-t-il.

.

.

.

* * *

**B**onjour, bonsoir ! Pouaaah, quel chapitre, hein ! Voici la chanson que Kiba chante, si vous souhaitez relire cette partie avec un fond sonore. Étant donné que je pars en vacances Mardi et que **je serais absente durant deux longues semaines**, je me suis dit que j'allais vous laisser avec un long chapitre sur les bras. En réalité, le passage de Sakura devait clôturer le chapitre, je trouvais ça parfait mais, j'ai finalement décidé d'ajouter ce petit moment avec Naruto & Hinata. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai la vague impression de ne pas avoir assez accentué les émotions, sur ce passage. Pour ce qui est d'Hinata, quand pensez-vous ? Elle est drôlement à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous rassure, elle sera beaucoup moins à l'aise par la suite, vous verrez pourquoi, ahaah. Pour le prochain chapitre, Kiba sera mis en avant. Eh oui, étant le personnage principal de cette histoire, il faut bien qu'il est un rôle important.

**P**our revenir à Sakura : J'ai eu pas mal de questions sur elle, sur sa relation avec Kiba ( Vous étiez d'ailleurs nombreux à penser qu'ils étaient en réalité en couple. ) J'espère que ce court passage vous a éclairé sur le type de relation qu'ils entretenaient. ( _Une amitié fusionnelle_, dirons-nous. ) Puisque oui, l'amitié homme-femme existe bel et bien. o/ Enfin voilà, je voulais surtout éclairer ce point.

**P**our Ino, il y en n'a pas mal qui m'ont fait remarquer que le SasuIno n'était pas leur dose de thé. Encore une fois, est-ce que dans le second chapitre, il y a eu un signe quelconque d'une liaison amoureuse ou du moins, un début ?

**E**n gros, je crois que vous êtes tous largués niveau couple et je le conçois, vu qu'il n'y a pas eu réellement de moment de complicité. Cela dit, si vous avez des questions sur ça, n'hésitez pas à les poser, certains ne souhaitent peut-être pas être spoilé.

**B**ref. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !

Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime.


	4. Con

**Précédemment : **Alors que la routine semble être en train de s'installer doucement dans le vie de Kiba, Naruto & Sasuke, ses deux meilleurs amis, lui remettent un bout de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné quelques phrases durant le lycée, pour Sakura. Peu de temps après, Suigetsu tombe sur ce bout de papier et fera renaitre en Kiba sa passion pour la musique. Kiba écrira donc la suite de cette chanson avant de la jouer devant ses deux meilleurs amis, plus que ravis.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! L'image a été trouvé sur Tumblr & les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, un monsieur qui dessine drôlement bien.

.

.

.

* * *

Ce week-end là, il devait être aux alentours des onze heures lorsque Kiba daigna enfin se lever. Les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude et uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon noir, il s'installa face à Hana, au bar servant de séparation entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. Tandis qu'il se servait un grand verre de lait froid, il nota du coin de l'œil que sa presse à scandales était arrivée. Magnifique, ce sera encore le sujet de conversation de table de ce midi. « Tu as vu, il a une nouvelle copine ! Elle est encore plus laide que la précédente. », « Ouah, sa gamine est trop mignonne avec cette robe Prada. » ou encore « Mon Dieu, regarde-le en maillot, il est trop beau ! ». Parfois, Kiba avait cette impression d'être tombé dans la mauvaise famille, que le Bon Dieu s'était minablement trompé.

« Tu sors de plus en plus souvent, le soir, fit remarquer innocemment Hana en tournant une page du bout des doigts. »

Il arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Maman serait ennuyée d'apprendre que tu négliges tes études. Elle qui avait placé tant d'espoir en toi...  
- Et ? En quoi ça te concerne ?  
- Je m'inquiète pour l'avenir de mon petit frère, c'est normal, non ? dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
- N'importe quoi, rétorqua-t-il rapidement avant d'aller poser son verre dans l'évier. »

Alors que Kiba se jetait sur son lit défait, son téléphone se mit à vibrer longuement sur sa table de nuit. Il poussa une plainte gutturale avant de, finalement, décrocher. Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer une seule parole que son interlocuteur lui arracha le tympan droit.

« Kibaaaa, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Devine.  
- J'ai pas envie de jouer, raconte, marmonna-t-il, la joue écrasée contre son oreiller.  
- Rooh... Je suis amoureux. »

Kiba se redressa vivement dans son lit, soudainement plus apte à parler.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

Il avait parfois l'impression qu'une fille sommeillait en Naruto, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Une sorte de Belle au bois dormant ne se réveillant que quelques jours par an... Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à l'écouter déblatérer durant un bon quart d'heure, gloussant même par moment telle une jeune vierge effarouchée. A travers ses paroles, Kiba l'imaginait sans mal en train de sourire niaisement, enjolivant la vérité. A la fin de son long récit, le brun se pinça le haut de son nez, plus blasé qu'heureux pour lui.

« Pour résumer : une belle infirmière avec une imposante poitrine t'as fait un massage avant de se frotter contre toi et tu n'as rien fait ? Naruto, Noël, c'est dans trois mois alors t'es gentil mais tu gardes tes fantasmes d'adolescent frustré pour toi.  
- Mais ! s'exclama-t-il. C'était vraiment comme ça, y'avait une tension sexuelle de fou ! ( Il y eut un blanc. ) Bon okay, reprit-il, ça s'est pas exactement passé comme ça.

- Je m'en doutais.

- 'Fin bon, elle était jolie quand même, hein.  
- On n'a jamais eu la même définition de ce mot. »

Et Kiba se retint de justesse d'ajouter que son appartement en était un bel exemple.

« Pourquoi vous voulez jamais me croire quand il m'arrive quelque chose de bien ? »

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre avant de raccrocher brutalement, las des mensonges de Naruto. Il s'était sûrement assoupi quelques instants et avait fantasmé sur cette infirmière qui n'existait que dans ses rêves puisque, comme le disait si bien Sasuke, « Y'a que des vieux dans les hostos. »

Finalement, Kiba se leva pour s'installer à son bureau, là où ses cours l'attendaient. Ses partiels se rapprochant à grands pas et, en bon étudiant qu'il était, il savait pertinemment que de bosser deux semaines à l'avance équivalait à creuser sa propre tombe. L'Inuzuka n'avait jamais réellement aimé l'économie, toutes ces valeurs et ce vocabulaire qui n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Mais il s'était forcé : tout le monde avait placé de hauts espoirs en lui, la fierté de la famille. « Ça ne veut pas dire que ta sœur est idiote, lui avait un jour expliqué sa mère. Elle est différente. » Son père avait rigolé en entendant ça avant d'ajouter que le premier enfant était toujours le coup d'essai, le brouillon. Étonnement, Tsume avait ri à son tour tout en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête, juste pour la forme. Cette vision l'avait fait sourire. Sa mère ne riait pas souvent, si ce n'est presque jamais, gardant toujours un air pincé. Et pourtant, elle avait un beau rire. Kiba la trouvait belle dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'elle abaissait son masque.

Il secoua la tête. Là n'était pas la question, il devait absolument se pencher sur ses cours qu'il avait négligé ces deux dernières semaines. Durant l'heure qui suivit, il n'avança pas d'un pouce. Il avait envie de tout foutre en l'air, de fuir cette putain de vie qui l'attendait et de partir loin, très loin avec pour unique bagage sa guitare. Mais ce serait lâche, ce serait décevoir ses parents. Kiba se prit la tête entre les mains, perdu.

« Quelle merde, marmonna-t-il.  
- A qui l'dis-tu ! lâcha Hana qui venait d'entrer. »

Kiba la fusilla du regard tandis qu'elle s'installait nonchalamment sur le lit.

« Le prodige a des problèmes ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Oh, sois pas si agressif ! reprocha-t-elle en souriant. Maman veut que t'ailles acheter du pain.  
- Okay. Tu peux partir maintenant, tu sais.  
- Moi qui me faisait du soucis pour toi... »

Alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte, il l'interpella, hésitant :

« Hana ? »

Elle sourit. Son frère était souvent pris de remords avec elle, à sa façon de lui parler.

« Oui ?  
- C'est vrai ? »

La brune le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Non. »

Et il se faisait avoir à chaque fois.

.

.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, Kiba marchait lentement sur le trottoir. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les promenades seul, ça le faisait cogiter inutilement et, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aurait aimé faire en ce moment, c'était le vide dans sa tête. Le carillon de la boulangerie tinta lorsqu'il poussa la porte et, comme il s'y était attendu, bon nombre de personnes faisait déjà la queue. Son regard dévia alors sur les petites annonces placardées en haut des vitrines. Tiens, la vieille Shôzo avait perdu son chat... Il ignorait qu'elle en avait un. Recherche de babysitteurs... La bonne blague. Les enfants n'avait jamais été sa dose de thé et ce devait être réciproque vu la façon dont il les faisait pleurer à chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait. C'est alors qu'un des papiers l'interpella tout particulièrement. Le Black Moon, l'un des bars les plus _hype_ de Konoha recherchait quelqu'un pour animer des soirées. Et pas n'importe quel genre de personne : un groupe de musique. Ses mornes pensées le quittèrent pour laisser place à l'excitation tandis que son cœur redoubla de battements. C'est peut-être stupide de sa part mais, à ce moment-là, il crut dur comme fer au destin, au fait que cette annonce n'avait pas été mise là par hasard, au fait que Hana avait contribué à ça, en ayant la flemme d'aller à la boulangerie elle-même. Ce n'était que des coïncidences ajoutées les unes aux autres qui avaient fini par évincer le hasard.

« Monsieur ? l'appela une voix lointaine. Monsieur ? »

Kiba descendit de son nuage aussi rapidement qu'il y était monté. Il cligna quelques instants des yeux, le temps de se remettre dans le contexte puis posa son regard noisette sur la jeune femme.

« Vous désirez ? sourit-elle. »

De retour à la maison, Kiba fourra les baguettes dans les bras de Tawny qui passait par-là, cria à la cantonade de ne pas l'attendre pour manger puis repartit en courant. Akamaru s'empressa de gambader et d'aboyer autour de son jeune maitre, pensant qu'il allait jouer à la balle avec lui. Le jeune homme lui tapota la tête avec un large sourire.

« Plus tard, mon gros. »

Le _Black Moon_ ne se situait qu'à une dizaine de minutes de chez lui et pourtant, pour Kiba, chaque seconde comptait. C'était sûrement idiot de réagir ainsi, au quart de tour, il le concevait mais, n'était-ce pas là un moyen de se rapprocher de son rêve, de le toucher du bout des doigts ? Un homme avait des rêves, souvent plus fous les uns que les autres. Un homme ambitieux n'en avaient pas : il les réalisait, quelque soit le prix à payer. La culture populaire voulait que cette deuxième catégorie soit qualifiée d'inconscient, d'idiot. « _Franchement, pourquoi quitter notre petit confort pour aller vendre des cocktails sur la plage d'une ile de sauvage en Polynésie ?_ » répétait sans cesse Kuna, lorsqu'elle venait prendre le thé avec sa mère, le petit doigt levé. Il ne l'appréciait pas réellement, elle lui faisait penser à Hana.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant le bar que Kiba se rappela que celui-ci n'ouvrait qu'à partir de dix-sept heures. Quel idiot ! Cela dit, quand il vit une silhouette se mouver dans la pièce sombre, il décida de tenter le coup. Presque timidement, il poussa la porte transparente avant de se racler la gorge.

« Ahem, excusez-moi... ? »

Le _Black Moon_, comme son nom l'indique, revêtait une décoration sombre où seul le bar d'un gris argenté se démarquait. Kiba l'avait toujours trouvé hypnotisant, telle la Lune au milieu d'un ciel étoilé. Trois verres et quelques bouteilles y étaient alignés, n'attendant qu'à être utilisés, ainsi qu'une petite sculpture étrange et totalement indescriptible. Des tables rondes étaient dressées au milieu de la grande salle tandis que contre les murs se trouvaient des tables rectangulaires réservées pour les groupes de plus de quatre personnes. Tout au fond, dans l'arrière salle, une petite scène prenait place, là où régulièrement, des artistes venaient se produire le temps de quelques soirées.

Derrière le comptoir, une tête sortie, visiblement surprise de voir une quelconque personne à cette heure-ci. Des cheveux courts grisonnant, de petits yeux bleus au coin desquels quelques rides se peignaient et des lèvres extrêmement fines, Kiba estima qu'il devait avoir une petite cinquantaine et qu'il était également le patron des lieux pour se balader librement dans le bar de si bonne heure. Le jeune homme passa une main dans sa chevelure, soudainement gêné d'avoir fait preuve de tant d'enthousiasme et d'être entré ainsi.

« Euh... Bonjour. J'ai vu votre annonce à la boulangerie alors je me suis dit que... Que je pouvais passer. »

L'homme hocha la tête.

« Je vois. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous présenter et, malheureusement pour vous, j'ai déjà fait mon choix. J'allais d'ailleurs aller à la boulangerie pour l'enlever.  
- Ah. »

Ce fut le seul mot que put prononcer Kiba. Il n'était pas aussi déçu qu'il aurait pensé l'être, il se sentait juste... con. Con de s'être emporté si vite, con d'être venu, con d'avoir cru, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que la vie était soudainement facile. Et encore plus con de se retrouver ainsi, comme un pigeon, debout, à regarder le vieil homme. Dire qu'il n'y a même pas dix minutes, il se serait battu pour avoir cette fichue place, pour avancer coûte que coûte. Le visage défait, il se retourna et revint sur ses pas.

« Bon eh bien... Bonne journée. »

Stupidement, il s'était attendu à ce que l'homme le retienne pour le presser de le suivre dans son bureau et de trouver un arrangement. Comme dans les films, où tout se déroulait merveilleusement bien. Il eut un rictus moqueur alors qu'il posa un pied dehors. Quel idiot. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, pas tout de suite, pas après avoir essuyé un échec aussi cuisant. Ses pas ne le menèrent nulle part, faisant le tour du quartier plusieurs fois avant de, finalement, prendre la direction du parc. C'est alors que, sans signe avant-coureur, la pluie se mit à tomber. Un fin crachin, tout d'abord, avant que les gouttes ne s'épaississent et ne mouillent Kiba pour de bon. Il leva la tête au ciel tandis qu'un nouveau sourire fendit son visage. Comme dans les mauvais films.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dans un petit appartement, à seulement quelques rues de là, Suigetsu dépoussiérait son clavier qu'il avait remonté du sous-sol. Tout un tas de souvenirs remonta en lui. Il se rappelait de la première fois qu'il en avait joué, les doigts hésitants. Quel age avait-il, à ce moment-là, déjà... ?

« Huit ans. »

Le jeune homme sursauta tout en faisant volteface. Devant lui se tenait Louna, sa tendre mère que le temps avait abimé et continuait à abimer. Un vague sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis que, difficilement, elle avançait jusqu'au clavier à l'aide de son unique béquille. Elle grimaçait à chacun de ses pas. Suigetsu voulut l'inciter à retourner se coucher, que ce n'était pas raisonnable d'être de nouveau sur pied seulement quelques jours après sa chute mais il n'en fit rien. Parce qu'il était incapable de contrarier sa mère, parce qu'il se sentait tout petit à côté d'elle malgré le fait qu'il la dépassait désormais d'une bonne tête. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin. Louna tendit sa main de libre et effleura du bout des doigts les touches jaunies.

« Tu avais huit ans quand on te l'a offert, ton père et moi, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu nous casser les pieds avec ça ! Les premières fois que tu as joué, nos oreilles auraient pu pleurer... ( Elle rit avant qu'une quinte de toux ne la prenne. ) Et puis tu t'es amélioré, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt. »

Suigetsu pria sa mère de venir s'asseoir avec lui, sur le lit, ce qu'elle fit. Il lui prit une de ses mains, caressant le dos de cette dernière avec son pouce. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur son fils et il crut bien qu'elle allait fondre en larme d'une minute à l'autre.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu remonté ? Tu veux le vendre, c'est ça ? Je peux te donner de l'argent si tu en as besoin, tu le sais ça, tu as juste à me dire combien tu veux. »

Il secoua la tête, bien incapable de lui répondre pour le moment. Parfois, il se questionnait sur sa place, ici. Pourquoi avait-il la chance d'avoir une mère aussi gentille lui, le mauvais garçon, celui qui faisait pleurer les filles au primaire et qui les blesse encore aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi se comportait-il comme un connard, avec elles ? Elle serra plus fort sa main, l'expression de son visage trahissant son inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Suigetsu ? Tu as des soucis ? »

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas. Il savait que ce silence ne faisait qu'alimenter sa peur mais, il était tout bonnement incapable de répondre. Au lieu de ça, il s'abaissa, brancha le clavier puis l'alluma. Louna fronça légèrement des sourcils, ne comprenant pas son geste.

Suigetsu se leva, fit craquer ses doigts avant de les laisser tomber lourdement sur les touches. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était d'abord un Do, puis un La et... C'est bon. La partition était de nouveau là, en lui. Ses doigts glissaient naturellement comme si il n'y avait jamais eu cette longue absence. Il ne se retourna pas mais lorsqu'il sentit les frêles bras de sa mère l'entourer, il devina sans peine qu'elle pleurait de joie.

« Ne t'arrête pas, murmura-t-elle. »

.

.

* * *

.

.

« ... Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Ino Yamanaka, je ne suis pas là pour le moment alors veuillez laisser un message après le bip et je vous rappellerai le plus rapidement possible ! »

Sasuke soupira tout en raccrochant. C'était bien la première fois que son amie était injoignable. En réalité, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait vraiment envie d'entendre sa voix dans le combiné. Formulé ainsi, ça avait une consonance romantique mais, c'était bien mal connaitre le ténébreux. Une de ses ex l'avait surnommé _L'handicapé des sentiments_ juste avant de le quitter minablement. Kiba et Naruto en avaient ri jusqu'aux larmes, lui un peu moins.

« 'Suke ? »

Il releva la tête de son paquet de chips, la bouche pleine et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant la tenue de son grand frère. Jamais Itachi ne lui avait paru aussi... classe, même si ça lui en coutait de l'avouer. A ses côtés, une robe moulante argentée boudinait sa petite amie, Anko. Il était déjà vingt heures, ils sortaient sûrement dans un endroit _chic et branché_, comme sa mère aimait les appeler.

« On va au restaurant ce soir donc évite de faire cramer la maison. Y'a à manger au frigo, du poulet je crois mais, j'imagine que tu vas bouffer ça toute la soirée, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

- Maman est en train de cuisiner, fit-il remarquer. »

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit sa mère pour descendre les escaliers, bras dessus bras dessous avec son père, eux aussi sur le trente-et-un. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke s'étouffa réellement.

« Voilà, voilà, on est prêt ! chantonna sa mère. »

Itachi haussa les épaules, esquissant un sourire désolé à l'adresse de son frère.

« On sort tous les quatre..., expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Sortie entre couples ! précisa Mikoto visiblement enchantée par l'idée. Il y a des restes dans le réfrigérateur mais, si tu veux manger autre chose, je t'ai laissé de l'argent sur la table de la cuisine. S'il y a le moindre problème tu m'appelles, d'accord ? Et si je ne réponds pas, il y a le numéro de Tsume dans le répertoire. ( Elle lui embrassa le front. ) Bonne soirée mon poussin. »

Et en moins de deux minutes, Sasuke se retrouva seul dans son imposante demeure. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait apprécié ces moments-là. Il avait ainsi donné plusieurs fêtes à l'improviste avant qu'il ne s'en lasse finalement. Il aurait aimé avoir dix-sept ans toute sa vie, retrouver son innocence et dire à ses parents qu'il avait encore le temps pour s'amuser, que son avenir pouvait attendre encore un peu. Il enfourna une poignée de chips dans sa bouche. Quel silence. Quelle solitude. Pour la énième fois, il appela Ino sans plus de succès. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui tienne compagnie, elle et son grand sourire, elle et son humour à deux balles.

Quelques instants plus tard, son cellulaire se mit à vibrer longuement. Tiens, quand on parlait du loup.

« Allo.

- Eh, salut ! Désolée de te rappeler seulement maintenant mais, on avait prévu une sortie avec les pensionnaires, tu t'en souviens ? »

.

.

* * *

.

.

**D**e mémoire, Kiba n'avait jamais vu, ni entendu sa sœur pleurer. Alors, en ce premier jour d'Octobre, lorsqu'il entendit des reniflements en passant devant sa porte, il se figea. Sa nature curieuse le poussa à tendre l'oreille avant qu'il ne se décide à frapper, hésitant. Pour une fois, il n'attendit pas sa permission et entra directement. Hana était bien là, assise sur le bord de son lit face à sa fenêtre ouverte, dos à lui. Il fit un pas, elle ne se retourna pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Barre-toi ! cria-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

- Ferme la fenêtre, tu vas choper la crève, répondit-il simplement. »

Elle émit un ricanement ressemblant plus à un sanglot étouffé.

« Je suis déjà malade. Malade de tout c'qui se passe ici. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Enfin, Hana daigna tourner la tête vers lui. Elle avait les yeux rouges, bouffis d'avoir tant pleurer, son teint était d'une blancheur presque écœurante, des traces de larmes séchées brillaient le long de ses joues.

« Kiba..., supplia-t-elle d'une voix empreinte de sanglots. Kiba, prends-moi dans tes bras. »

.

.

.

* * *

**A**lors oui, vous avez le droit de me lancer tout ce que vous voulez pour avoir causer tant de déception, de tristesse et de pleurs dans ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, j'ai désiré accentuer **les faiblesses** de chacun. Le rêve fou de Kiba, la solitude de Sasuke, la mère de Suigetsu... Et puis Hana ! A l'origine, ce passage ne devait pas exister, à aucun moment dans mon histoire je n'avais prévu de la faire pleurer. Je voulais la laisser telle quelle était, garce égocentrique et puis, cette nuit, avant de me coucher, j'ai pensé à mon histoire, comme souvent. Je ne sais pas si j'étais d'une humeur particulièrement maussade ou non mais, la phrase « _Kiba, prends-moi dans tes bras._ » s'est imposé à moi, ce qui a donné naissance à ce court passage ainsi qu'une nouvelle intrigue secondaire. Oui, je sais, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de partir dans tous les sens, j'ai l'impression que ça commence à partir dans tous les sens... Bref. Appelons ce chapitre un chapitre de transition. Je vous prépare quelque chose de beau pour la prochaine fois, quelque chose qui ne vous fera pas pleurer si vous avez la larme facile, quelque chose qui vous fera sourire et peut-être même rire. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu & je vous dis, à la prochaine !

Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !


End file.
